villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Jokerx3000/PE Proposal: Zant
Although the central antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ''is already categorized as Pure Evil, this is a proposal for him to be officially approved. What's The Work ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ''is an action-adventure video game released by Nintendo back in 2006. It follows the story of Link, a ranch hand in Ordon Village who is one day attacked by Bulbins, who kidnap the village children with Link hot in their pursuit until he encounters a wall of twilight and is pulled into it by a Shadow Beast, where he turns into a wolf and is later imprisoned. He is set free by an imp named Midna who tells him that they must save Hyrule from twilight and stop Zant from taking over. Who is he? Zant is a member of the Twili race who unlike most of the members of his race, was not content in being sealed in the Twilight Realm. His desire was to conquer the World of Light that the ancient Twili tribes tried to do hundreds of years ago until they were stopped by the Goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru. After thwarting the plans of the Twili, the Goddesses banished them to the Twilight Realm where over a long period of time, the Twili race began to accept as their home. Zant was not content with living in the Twilight Realm, as he thought the World of Light should belong to the Twili as they had tried to seize control of it many years ago. As a candidate for the throne, he was beaten by Midna, who ultimately took the place of ruler of the Twilight Realm. This loss sent him into a crazed depression where he met Ganondorf, who passed himself off as a god. He offered Zant power, immortality, and a chance to seize the throne of the Twilight Realm. Zant accepted, and overthrew Midna, turning her into an imp, and turning most of the Twili into hideous monsters called Shadow Beasts, who were bent to his will. With his newfound power, he opened a portal to Hyrule where he planned to begin a conquest of the land to have rule of both the World of Light, and the World of Twilight. What has he done? After usurping the throne and overthrowing Midna, he turned her into a miserable little imp, presumably to show her how much more powerful he was than her, and turned most of the innocent Twili into Shadow Beasts, where they were forced to obey his every command like slaves. Once he invaded Hyrule castle, he threatened Princess Zelda with genocide of her people if she did not surrender. After she surrendered, he kept her as his prisoner, he shrouded the entire land of Hyrule in Twilight and turned the residents of Castle Town into helpless light spirits. When he discovered that Link and Midna have been retrieving the Fused Shadows he has placed in the kingdom in order for Twilight to reign supreme, he attacks them by permanently cursing Link into his wolf form and exposing Midna to the light spirit Lanayru which nearly killed her until Lanayru teleported Link and Midna to Hyrule Castle before Midna could fall to her casualties. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors None. While his excuse for wanting to take over the World of Light comes from entitlement due to the ancient Twili tribes trying to seize it so many years ago, he never takes into account how wrong the tribes were in trying to fuse both worlds together and how many casualties could come of it. As ''king of the Twilight Realm, he enslaves his people, turning them into Shadow Beasts where they are forced to bend to his will. After taking over Hyrule, he mercilessly turns the citizens of Castle Town into helpless spirits, rendering them from doing anything and essentially keeping them as immobile prisoners. He's a power-hungry tyrant to the core, who only cares about power, and could not care less about the wellbeing of his people. Heinous Standard On top of turning the Twili into Shadow Beasts and making them his slaves, he turns innocent Hylians into immobile spirits of light rendering them from ever being able to fight back and having to passively accept their fate as prisoners. Aside from enslavement, he also mercilessly tries to kill Midna by exposing her to a powerful light spirit knowing the damage that can be caused by a Twili being exposed to such powerful light. If anyone even slightly inconveniences him, he has no qualms killing them. Final Verdict Overall, I'd say Zant is absolutely Pure Evil. He is nothing more than a fascist who is driven by his need for power and control over everyone and everything without any consideration for how it would affect others, as long as it benefits him in the long run. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals